


Jessica's party

by Canadian_31



Series: Chalex Week 2020 [6]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: ChalexWeek2020, Fluff, M/M, Party, Summer, lypsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/pseuds/Canadian_31
Summary: Alex didn't want to be at Jessica Davis party in the first place, but when you have Charlie-fucking-puppy-St-George for boyfriend you just go and he will be in for a shit show.Day 6: Jealousy
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851256
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	Jessica's party

**Author's Note:**

> Oki, day 6 can't believe tomorrow it's the last day of Chalex week. Thank you so much agin Holy3Cake for making all of this possible, you are an inspirtation and your work is sensational. Thank you my amazing bestie!

This was all Jessica Davis' fault. If she didn't want to throw a summer party and make everyone come, Alex would not have been here in the first place But the puppy eyes Charlie made him had reason if his arguments. Charlie and him arrive at the party. They start to chat with Tyler and Estela, the two of them starting slowly but sweetly their relationship. They wanted to take things very slowly and Alex could understand. He was happy with Charlie and he is certain that he loves him, but this happiness still seemed to be so fragile. Alex was still unsure and he didn't want to fuck up things with Charlie. Sure, his boyfriend would always reassure him and made him feel safe, but hewas still convince that his brain will fuck the best thing that happened to him. Alex then saw Jessica sitting in the background, he excused himself and went to see her.

"FML, this party is huge, like half of the school is here, how did you convince your parents?" Alex asks because he knows that she needs to forget about what happened a few weeks ago.

"With everything that happened, I just asked them and they said yes. They must have felt that I need it." She said

"You are crazy, you know that," Alex said, kissing her cheek.

"Yep I am and you know what I want now is to sing on the top of my lungs" Jessica said a little too happily.

"Are you drunk already?" Alex said with a grin.

"No, but I want to be even more happy" She said with a smirk. "I got the best idea ever" she suddenly screamed, making Alex jump.

"That sounds very scary," Alex said, watching her with a frown as she made her way to the top of the table with her megaphone in her hands.

"Okay People, Welcome to the best party of the summer, granted by your formal school president" She started as the crowd started to cheer loudly.

"It's my party so I’ve decided that we will have a Lyp sync battle competition, you can be alone, in a duet, in a group let's fucking do it" She finished under a thunder of applause.

"This is the worst idea ever, no one will do it" Alex started to say when he heard music starting and he saw Luke, Diego, Zach, Charlie and they even got Tyler to join them in the front arranged stage in Jessica Davis’ backyard.

The song _Everybody (backstreet's back)_ started to play and the five men started to dance and lyp sync to this old mighty song, like all five of them were a boy band. They looked almost synchronized to the song and they moved well together. They were all looking pretty hot and sexy. Alex had his eyes glue to his boyfriend, watching him dance with no care and move his hips in movements he had no idea Charlie could make. When they were done, they were cheered like they were the BSB. Then Jessica just smirked at him as Charlie made his way to him with a big smile.

"What did you think of our number, this is a great idea Jessica had." Charlie said happily.

"It was interesting... didn't know that jocks loved the backstreet boys' ' Alex answered with a smirk.

"Well, they do make girls go crazy so jocks like that, what do I have to do to make you do a duet with me?" Charlie said with his best puppy eyes possible.

"You can't do anything, I'm not lip syncing, but you can have fun." Alex said, rolling his eyes. There was no way in hell that he would do lipsync at a stupid Jessica Davis party.

"You danced with me at Prom, why not?" Charlie said, still smiling and not giving up.

"That was like once in a lifetime, so" Alex answered

"Okay but I'm not giving up," Charlie said, kissing his boyfriend sweetly.

When they broke up, Charlie's teammates called him to do another boy band song and they did _What makes you beautiful_ by One direction. Alex rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. They got off the stage and Ani and Jessica made their way up to do a girl power song, _Run the World_ by Beyonce and they were really good. All the boys were in trance in front of his two friends. Alex made his way to Tyler and Tony who were chatting.

"Great move Ty, that was something to see" Alex said.

"Thanks, can't believe Luke and Charlie made me do that twice" Tyler said laughing.

"Well, Charlie’s puppy eyes can make you do a lot of stuff. He did make me dance at Prom. And now he wants to do a duet but it never happened. There's no way in hell that I'm lip syncing" Alex said

"That is an understatement, Charlie is really one of the sweetest guys on the planet. Where is he by the way?" Tony asked. 

Alex looks around to spot his boyfriend with Diego, Luke and some other members of the Football team.

"He is probably figuring out what song to sing to dedicate to you and make another grand romantic gesture" Tyler said with a small laugh.

"Don't say a word and please don't give him any ideas" Alex said but a grin was still on his lips.

Charlie was listening to his friends, his eyebrows frowning at Luke and Tyler's crazy idea.

"You can't be serious?... is this your idea of fun?" Charlie said

"Yes man, it's the best way and Stacey already said yes and you are next so you don't have a choice. Plus, you did try my promposals idea" Luke said smiling

"Yeah... and he found that creepy, no I'm not doing..." Charlie started to argue.

"Sorry you don't have time, it's your turn" Taylor said, cutting his captain and making him go to the stage.

Charlie didn't know really why he was doing that. So he made the way to the stage alone.

"Hey guys our Captain will show us how sexy is done!!" Luke said in Jessica megaphone making everyone stop and turn to the stage.

Alex looks at his boyfriend who removes his letterman jacket and rolls his long-sleeves up to his biceps and passes a hand in his hair. Then the music started and _Want you to want me_ of Jason Derulo started. And Charlie with his King-of-the-world-jock confidence starts to dance and lip sync the song. Girls were screaming like they were in a strip club, Alex eyebrows raised at the scene in front of him.

Charlie did know a few moves, and he liked the song so he played with it. Then he spotted his boyfriend in the crowd so as he started to sing the refrain, he locked eyes with Alex. Making the older boy feel his cheeks heat up at the attention from the quarterback. Then a girl came in the middle of the song and they started to dance together, well the girl was more thrusting and using Charlie as pole than anything. She shamelessly flirted with him, making sure to touch him as much as she could. Tyler and Tony were watching Alex more than Charlie, the older boy was tense and his eyes were glued on the girl touching his boyfriend like he was hers. Sure, he trusted Charlie and he was just doing a number for the audience, but that doesn't mean that seeing a really attractive girl thrusting against his boyfriend was something he really wanted to see.

Charlie finished the song with the girl in his arms and hers around his neck, they were out of breath and everyone could feel the tension. Charlie removed himself from her and mouthed thank you as she left winking at him and sending a blow kiss with a gesture to call me. Alex felt his heart sting but he saw that Charlie didn't acknowledge the gesture . Without really thinking, Alex started to walk to the stage, climb on it ignoring his limp.

"Alex, what..." Charlie started

He never had the time to finish that Alex lips were on his. The kiss was territorial, like Alex had all the power in it. Charlie felt his heart pounding in his chest as he placed his hand on Alex’s waist. The crowded start cheering at their kings with Luke and Tyler being the loudest. It was like Alex was making a statement. When they broke apart, they were breathless.

"You are done with lip singing for the party." Alex said with a grin.

"Well do you want to sing with me?" Charlie asks sweetly.

"Never in hell St-George, but you are mine" the older boy said

"I totally agree with that, my King," Charlie said, leaning in for another kiss.

And they both seem to hear Jessica in the background saying "I throw the best party ever".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I struggle a lot on that one so I hope it's does justice to the theme. Your kudos and comments meant the world to me and See you tomorrow for the last day! You are all amazing!!


End file.
